objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
RFVP Season 1: The Official Information
RFVP is where all bfdi contestants (19 veterans, 11 rookies) and Inanimate insanity contestants (15 veterans, 11 rookies excluding Nickel) and 2 debuting characters running for vice president. The second runner up will be the secretary. The president of Yoyle City was announced to be Firey. Ever since BFDIA episode 5e was released, people started to live there. The contest will be held in Goiky. Here are all the RFVP stories: #Running for Vice President ~part 1 #Running for Vice President ~part 2 #Running for Vice President ~part 3 #Running for Vice President ~part 4 #Running for Vice President ~part 5 Questions! The best team ever is... The Yoylecakes The Oozing Team The best host ever is... Toothpaste Drumstick Butterfly Ghosty Questions for Chapter 11 Why did you guys eliminated Pin? Because she's not a heroic leader Because she thinks that the maze game is not scary Because Needle needs to be friends with her. Not to be jealous at her Why did you guys eliminated Salt? She is a f*ckin' pervert! And I find her "flirtiness" annoying. OJ really needs some space She's mean maybe? The Yoylecakes The Yoylecakes is one of the teams. The team leader is Teardrop while the leader's assistant is Bubble. 2 people debuted in this team... Members (Too lazy to create poses so let's get some photos from other people... SORRY to you guys who made the pose) 201px-Teardrop Idle.png|Team Leader: Teardrop Bubble pose.png|Asst. Team Leader: Bubble Pencil Pose (1).png|Pencil Match (SuperCDLand).png|Match 302px-Ruby Idle.png|Ruby Book Pose.png|Book Icy Pose.png|Ice Cube Leafy Pose.png|Leafy SuitcasePro.png|Suitcase (uploaded from II wiki) ACWAGT Bow Pose.png|Bow ACWAGT Marshmallow Pose.png|Marshmallow ACWAGT Apple Pose.png|Apple TestTubePro.png|Test Tube (from II wiki) ACWAGT Paintbrush Pose.png|Paintbrush (female in this story) ACWAGT OJ Pose.png|OJ ACWAGT Paper Pose.png|Paper Cherries.png|Cherries Nickel pose.png|Nickel Baseball Pose.png|Baseball Pen_7.png|Pen (from BFDI wiki) Eraser Pose (1).png|Eraser ACWAGT Gelatin Pose.png|Gelatin Fries Pose.png|Fries Speech Bubble Pose.png|Speech Bubble Mysterious Token ~Bowserjr2215.png|Mysterious Token The Oozing team The Oozing team is one of the teams. The team leader is Pin while the leader's assistant is Golf ball. They have the least team members so far... Pin has been eliminated making Golf ball the team leader and TB to be her assistant Members (Too lazy to create poses so let's get some photos from other people... SORRY to you guys who made the pose) Golf Ball Pose (1).png|Team Leader: GB Tennis_Ball_11.png|Asst. Team Leader: TB (from BFDI wiki) Needle (SuperCDLand).png|Needle ACWAGT Soap Pose.png|Soap ACWAGT Microphone Pose.png|Microphone Yin-Yang (Pose).png|Yin-Yang ACWAGT Lightbulb Pose.png|Lightbulb Taco (II) Pose (TBOTM).png|Taco Snowball Pose (1).png|SB Yellow_Face_BFDIA.png|Yellow Face (from BFDI wiki) Woody new Pose.png|Woody Coiny Pose (1).png|Coiny Spongy (SuperCDLand).png|Spongy :"> ACWAGT Knife Pose.png|Knife ACWAGT Tissues Pose.png|Tissues ACWAGT Cheesy Pose.png|Cheesy Pickle Pose.png|Pickle FanPro.png|Fan (from II) Balloon Pose.png|Balloon Eliminated These contestants are eliminated Bomby Pose (1).png|Bomby: 45th (Chapter 12a with 3 dislikes but lost to a tie-breaking contest) Donut BFDIA.png|Donut: 46th (Chapter 12a with 7 dislikes) Salt.png|Salt: (Sorta) 47th (Chapter 11a with 7 dislikes) Pin Pose.png|Pin: 48th (Chapter 11a with 11 dislikes) Rocky Pose (1).png|Rocky: 49th (Chapter 10 with 4 dislikes) Blocky (New Pose2).png|Blocky: 50th place (Chapter 9 with 3 dislikes) 200px-BoxBoxIdle.png|Box: 51st (Chapter 8a with 4 dislikes) ACWAGT Bomb Pose.png|Bomb: 52nd (Chapter 7a with 3 dislikes) ACWAGT Puffball Pose.png|Puffball: 53rd (Chapter 6 with 10 votes by Yoylecakes) Flower.png|Flower: 54th (Chapter 6 with 11 votes by the Yoylecakes) Pepper Pose.png|Pepper: 55th (Sorta) (Chapter 4.99999) ACWAGT Trophy Pose.png|Trophy: 56th (Chapter 4a) Dora Talking0002.png|Dora: 57th (Chapter 3) 200px-HD David.png|David: 58th (Chapter 2) How long have they been in the TLC David - 31 days Dora - 29 days Trophy - 27 days Pepper - none Flower and Puffball - 19 days Bomb - 16 days Box - 11 days Blocky - 7 days Rocky - 5 days Pin - 2 days Salt - none Non-officials These people do not participate in this show but stayed here to watch/interact them. GumBally.png|Gum Bally GumPose1.png|Gum Omega Symbol.png|Omega Symbol (ElementalRaccoon) Alpha Symbol.png|Alpha Symbol (ElementalRaccoon) Crayon.png|Crayon Dusty_FR.png|Dusty (uploaded from OO) Baguette Pose.png|Baguette White-Out (Pose).png|White-Out (Therealmisterperfectawesome) Drill pose.png Bobber Pose.png Brown Sugar Cube.png What you don't know about me and my younger brother and RFVP *I'm Asian (south east) but we moved to Singapore (don't have their accent) *I'm 13 and my younger brother is 6 *Toothpaste's body is supposedly upside down which looks kinda weird... *Drumstick's personality would have been Bow's but it was dropped and changed to Crayon and OJ's personality... *Butterfly would have been a boy with blue wings... This was dropped... *The title should have been Battle for Vice President... The word "Battle" is not suitable and it's a bit soldier-ish and it was use most of the Title to other fanfics. *I divided the RFVP for some odd reasons **The first part is where I can't use the visual mode not the robot thing words (you wouldn't understand me...) ***It became a habit xD *I was thinking of the contestants to be all season 2 contestants but the more, the merrier, right? *I was trying to think of a relative to Speech Bubble... but I got lazy... That's all for now!